Lovely Moments on Christmas
by MissyKristy
Summary: Just a little Christmas one-shot. OOC? shounen-ai. boyxboy. LukaxYuki. Established relationship.


**A/N:** This is my first Christmas story, so sorry for it being so crappy. I have watched UraBoku once and not even all of it so sorry if it OOC and stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! UraBoku belongs to its respectful owner, I just borrowed the characters for my pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Moments on Christmas<strong>

It's been a few months since the last battle with Reiga and Yuki seemed to be more at peace. Granted, he still felt depressed at the fact that his own Kanata-san was the evil Giou Reiga. Since Takashiro had announced that Reiga would not be attacking or be a threat anytime soon, all the Zweilt guardians, Luka, and Yuki were free to do what they want, and Yuki had decided to return to Asahi Orphanage with Luka.

"Yuki-nii!" the children called to the strawberry haired teen.

"Hmm... Nani?" Yuki smiled towards the children he adored.

"Yuki-chan, it's almost Christmas!" one little girl announced, the other children had a glint of happiness and hope in their eyes.

"Ah.. you're right!" Yuki smiled, while patting the girl's head, "Should we have a party then?"

All the children gave a surprised gasp then cheered excitedly. Yuki couldn't help but smile at their antics and then looked up at Luka, who was smiling gently. Yuki couldn't help but blush.

These past couple of months, Yuki's and Luka's relationship had gotten deeper. It wasn't anywhere near sexual but the love was there. Yuki had gotten used to seeing the different emotions on Luka's face but he couldn't stop the blush from emitting on his skin. Despite any past obstacles or awkward instances, they were in love. And that was that.

Later that day, Yuki and Luka went out into the city to buy groceries and gifts for the planned Christmas party. The couple walked hand in hand, looking into windows and stopping at gift stores. Yuki was like a child hyped up on candy. It wasn't Yuki's first Christmas with the children, but it was his first Christmas with Luka and he wanted it to be perfect.

"Luka, what do you want for Christmas," Yuki ask nonchalantly, even if it sounded pretty cliché in his ears.

Luka halted in his steps and looked over to his partner, eyes softening a bit before pulling the shorter male closer. "Whatever makes you happy," he whispered huskily into Yuki's ears.

Yuki blushed a bright red and playfully pushed his lover. "Something I can give you!"

This time, Luka didn't say anything and pulled his lover close again, planting a soft kiss on Yuki's head.

Yuki was a bit frustrated at not getting an answer, but he guessed that meant anything would do. But he didn't want that, no, he wanted to give Luka the perfect gift. Yuki pouted as he walked alongside his tall companion.

Snow began to fall and that's when Yuki spotted the most perfect store. When the pair reached the center of the plaza, groceries at hand, Yuki sat on one of the benches and beckoned Luka over.

"I'll be right back, kay?" Yuki thrust his bags onto Luka and sprinted towards the shop. It was a jewelry shop, mind you, but Yuki knew he'd be able to find the perfect gift.

"Irashai mashita," a young lady greeted the red head when he came in. The lady wore a business suit and had straight, black hair that was neatly pinned into a bun.

Yuki greeted the lady with a bow and soon realized that she was the only one managing the store. It wasn't a fairly large store but the jewelry in the store were gorgeous and expensive looking.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked, smiling at Yuki.

"I'm just looking." Yuki answered politely, he had wanted to find the present himself.

"Take your time," The lady said, "I do engravings for free if you'd like to have it imprinted."

"Thank you."

For a few minutes, Yuki couldn't find any jewelry that would fit Luka. Yuki contemplated on getting him an earring but Yuki's own ears weren't pierced so they wouldn't necessarily match. Yuki blushed at his own thought. He really was in love and could not help the smile that crept up his face.

"You look like you're falling in love," the lady commented. "Maybe one of this accessories may suit your tastes." The manager lady pulled out a case of beautiful pieces of jewelry.

Yuki strode over to the counter to peer into the case and his eyes widened. He had found the perfect thing.

The ring was a simple silver band about ½ an inch wide with intricate, gothic designs. A more narrow black band ran along the very middle of the ring. Yuki smiled at the ring, knowing it was the perfect gift.

"I think you've made the right choice," the lady whispered, smiling knowingly.

Yuki nodded and the lady brought it to the counter for check-out. "Would you like it engraved?"

"Yes please." The lady smiled and slipped a piece of paper to the teen.

"Young love, it's cute." She smilied and Yuki smiled happily. She couldn't be more right.

"It'll be done in 30 minutes. Will you be picking it up or would you like to wait?"

"I'll be picking it, thank you."

"All right then, your name please."

"Giou, Yuki."

"Thank you, my dear." She then handed Yuki her business card in case he would visit again.

'Yuki' the card read. The pair couldn't help but laugh at the coincidence.

"Luka!" Yuki ran out, shouting for his boyfriend's attention. "Did you wait long?"

"Iie..." Luka smiled and held out his hand for Yuki to take.

Yuki smiled brighter and took his hand. "Let's walk around a bit, yeah? I need to pick up the gift in... about 30 minutes."

"Whatever you want." Luka held onto Yuki's hand and tugged him towards various stores and scenery.

Luka really is a sweetheart.

30 minutes later, Yuki told Luka to wait for him outside so he would be able to keep his surprise.

"Oh, welcome back," the lady, Yuki, greeted. "Your order is ready and, trust me, they are gorgeous."

Yuki couldn't help but smile even more. "Thank you, it's for my special person."

Lady Yuki chuckled and placed the two rings in an elegant silver box. "That'll be 30 dollars."

Yuki, the guy, froze, "Are you sure?"

The lady giggled again, "Oh course, you're obviously, irrevocably, in love. It's probably the purest, true love I have seen yet."

Yuki blushed but smiled happily. He gave the lady the amount of money and thanked her deeply.

"Luka," Yuki said as he went outside. "Let's go home."

-Christmas night-

"YUKI-NII!" the children screamed "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Yuki laughed along and played with the children. This year, like all the other years, Yuki gave presents to all the children. The children were so happy and had so much fun, it was like having a family, all loved ones close together.

Yuki looked around for Luka, he did not partake the celebration. Yuki faintly noted that Luka left halfway through the party.

"Yuki-nii," one of the children called, "Luka-niisan is gone! Does he not want to celebrate Christmas with us?" The child pouted and was near tears. Yes, the children weren't really scared of the Opast, if Yuki liked him then the children would too.

"Don't worry, minna, I'll get him." Yuki reassured.

"DON'T TAKE TOO LONG!" The children shouted together.

Yuki walked outside to see Luka staring up at the sky, flurries of snow raining softly.

"Luka," Yuki softly called out.

Luka turned to see the strawberry haired teen. He smiled and held his arms open. Yuki giggled and fell deftly into them.

"Merry Christmas, Luka" Yuki said while holding onto Luka's hands.

Yuki slipped into his pockets and pulled out the two rings he bought a few days ago. Taking one, he helb Luka's left hand up, slipping it onto his ring finger.

"I wanted to give you the perfect present." Yuki whispered lovingly, "Nothing compares to you by my side, so I opted for the next best thing. I want us to be bound together, not by a contract, but by the love we share. I love you, Luka."

Yuki leaned up and placed a kiss onto Luka's lips, smiling as he did so. Yuki then took out its pair and placed on Luka's palm offering his own left hand.

Luka slid the ring easily onto Yuki's left ring finger and said the words Yuki loved to hear.

"I love you, Yuki. I'll never let you go, for you are my happiness and my light."

Luka wiped away the forming tears on Yuki's eyes and brought their lips together again for a more passionate kiss.

_'You'll forever be my happiness'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**  
><em>So sorry it's not beta'd or anything. PM me any mistakes that REALLY stick out and I will fix them.

Review please! Anything is fine. I just like feed back.

OH! And Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
